residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Muhammud Abu Buliji
Created for RESIDENT EVIL: RETRIBUTION ' ''"This, my countrymen, is the future of terrorism! A single vial and the single, most-powerful man who holds it." -Muhammud Abu Buliji Muhammud Abu Buliji '''is the main antagonist of Resident Evil: Retribution. He is the leader of the "Coiled Serpents" Terrorist group which holds multiple bases throughout the country of Afghanistan. Abu Buliji was paid heavily by Umbrella, which also gave illegal bioweapons to his cause. Abu Buliji is considered a national threat because of his acute ability to recieve deadly weapons. His group controlled southern Afghanistan for the past 10 years. Early History & Umbrella Corp. "A single man with a gun is not a threat, a single man who can speak well is a threat" ''-''Muhammud Abu Buliji Muhammud Abu Buliji grew up in a small village in the southern part of the USSR in the year 1956, during the beginning of the Cold War. His parents were partisans for the larger towns of the country and he grew up in either schools or factories. Though he was brutally treated by the Communist way of life, he was told and taught that if he worked hard everything he would work out for him in the end. In 1977, He moved from Kyrgyzstan to Moscow where he began his University training to become a politic speaker. In 1981, He moved back to the Middle East to see that Westernization had begun to control much of Arabian life. America had began to move into the large towns and major cities and he wasn't happy. He seemingly disappeared from the public and a unknown terrorist extremist group called the "Coiled Serpents" became known throughout southern Afghanistan, killing innocents and causing havoc. In 1994, he came to the United States for peace agreements, but soon found out it was a plot to try and get him to relinquish the "Coiled Serpents", he was outraged and stormed out of the room. Shortly afterwards, he met an Umbrella representative who remains unnamed. He told Abu Buliji that he, and his company, were interested in helping his cause under-the-table. Muhammud, though being a Traditionalist; agreed and in 1995, Muhammud revealed that he had aquired Biological weapons. At first, the US didn't believe him. Mocking him, they ignored his threats until the incident of Raccoon city in 1998. The US government realized that he may not be kidding and sent UN investigations to search for him, but recieved nothing but a message reading "You've waited too long..." In 1999, following orders of Umbrella, a company he allianced himself with, he shot down a Military Transport copter and robbed all the samples of the T-Virus. He then threatened the United States, saying that he not only had the virus but a man who helped make it. A Dr. Richard Moss, was captured by his men and forced to help create newer, better B.O.W.s to help fight off the USRRS which arrived a few months later. Education "The government of the United States polices the world as if we were idiots. It degrades all those who are truly brillant!" ''-''Muhammud Abu Buliji Muhammud's education was recieved mostly in Communist nations of the world from 1961-1981, The reason for the longer-than-average school year is because they literally forced the ideas of Communism onto the students. Though he doesn't speak like a traditional Communist leader would, he still grew up around much of the Cold War. The reason behind this may be because he was from a Middle Eastern Nation instead of the traditionally known USSR. Muhammud's education consists of public speaking and motivational speaking, he is a major in politics and World Affairs. Abilities & Skills "I do not regret what I have done, I regret ever feeling regret at all!" -Muhammud Abu Buliji Muhammud is a leader of political strength, able to gather men and women for a "greater cause", but his own personal skills include that he has fought for terroritories in southern and easter Afghanistan. He has held a gun, and is an excellent marksman able to shoot and kill a man from about 200 years away. He is also a brillant man, a man who minored in politics and was able to keep the Umbrella connect secretive for over 20 years. Personality "Mr. Allen, it's pleasure to see you...die" -Muhammud Abu Buliji Muhammud's personality is that of a righteous leader who truly believes that one man can make a diference. He is also slightly power-hungry, saying things like "We'll spread our word throughout all of Afghanistan, and then the Middle East. Having served in many battles and raids in souther Afghanistan, it is likely to say that he is slightly paranoid and a highly dangerous man. He also a man who isn't afriad to brag, after all he did announce that he had captured Biological weapons to the United States. ﻿He is a brillant strategist and it's most likely that he has gotten to where he is because of his paranoia. Physical Appearance "I am the people, I am their word!" '''-'''Muhammud Abu Buliji Muhammud Abu Buliji is a slightly average height for a male, his skin is a darker almost tan color and his hair color is jet black. He has a goatee, and a slight beard on his face with a scar on his right cheek. He has a muscular build and always has his hair well combed, his eyes are green. He has the appearance of his age, around forty year old war veteran. Wardrobe "Men and women, this is what the world will look like if we don't act soon" -Muhammud Abu Buliji Muhammud Abu Buliji is dressed in a classic olive green military attire with matching beret. He wears metals and ribbons over his left pocket and his rank of General is on each side of his collar. He also wears, underneath the military jacket, a heavy bullet-proof vest. He also holds a secret weapon within his heavy coat, an Uzi with a stock attachment. He never goes anywhere without it. Mutation' ''"In my hand, I hold the deadliest substance known to mankind" -Muhammud Abu Buliji Muhammud, in final act of survival, injects himself with a highly unstable viral substance called "G-Virus". His body immiedately begans to heat up, growths rapidly grow upon his back and chest and his injected arm begins to grow at an extremely quick pace. His neck grows out and his face becomes more narrow. As an added bonus, he gains incredible strength and agility. Able to jump onto the walls and ceiling, he has two weak points on his body. Shooting him multiple times will cause him to painfully induce vomiting, which will reveal a heart-like object or launching a grenade on the giant eye on his back will cause the same effect. The heart that he vomits up will hang until he is able to place it back in his mouth and swallow it. Due to his ability to hang onto the walls and ceiling, to jump quickly and to throw heavy machinery at you, it makes him a highly dangerous and formitable foe. It seems the virus is still mutating him throughout the battle as only the side he injected it on was horribly mutated. 'Relationship' Abdulla Nyra Hussein "Mr. Shephard, I'd like you to my Lieutenant. Abdulla" It seems that Muhammud shared a non-personal relationship with lieutenant Hussein in Resident Evil: Damnation''. Calling him by his first name only, the only way his full name is ever expressed is after Abdulla transforms into Abdulla Monstros and he yells his full name. Muhammud seems content that Abdulla is a conpetant employee in his his ranks. '﻿''' Category:UndeadHero Category:Characters